


Out of Character - Regulus Black

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Better brotherwood, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus aproach Sirius, Regulus trust his elf more, by Regulus and Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Regulus Trust his elf more, worries sick about the locket, ask Sirius for help and not trusting Dumbledore and not wanting to work close to him even if they are in the same side.





	Out of Character - Regulus Black

Imagine a Regulus Black who trusted his house elf a bit more and ask for his help, coming alive from the cave. He hide for while because Regulus don’t think he cant trust anyone.

Imagine Regulus becoming suspicious about the horcrux and searching for more. Imagine him destroyng the horcrux with fiendfyre, because even if he is not a death eather anymore, even if he is thinking about the old ideals and how they can be wrong, he still is a dark wizard.

Imagine Regulus remembering a time when Sirius would protect him and decide to take the risk to talk with his big brother, he need help, but won’t work with Dumbledore, even being against the dark lord.

Imagine Regulus reaching for Sirius and he indeed agree to help, after a huge fight and a vow for both parts. Sirius also take Regulus in a bone chushing hug and cry with relief that his little brother is not a death eather anymore.

Imagine Dumbledore with the lembrances and imagine that while he find the diadem and the ring, just not alone and thus not trying to use the ring.

Sirius and Regulus brainstorm and guess that as voldemort trusted Regulus with that thing, so he would trust some others, the more proeminents, meaning Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix.

Imagine them searching Narcisa nee Black for help, because family always was more important to her, imagine them finding the diary. Imagine they finding about the cup and wonder about voldemort seeing Gringots as a status symbol and because Sirius is the rightfull heir and Regulus the presumptive one, they manage to get Gringots help, of course, trying to destroy abominations against magic also helped.

Imagine that Nagini is the only one left, imagine that Dumbledore provoking Voldemort in a open battle and after Regulus give the last strike against the horcruxes, Dumbledore use his powerfull wand and get a powerfull hit, then imagine Sirius Black not wanting to risk and killing a subdued Voldemort for the love of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Regulus!


End file.
